


Reader x Fahc

by spacedoutsoap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Arson, Assassination, Drinking, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Minor Character Death, Motorcycle ride, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Reader has a cat, Reader is Agender, Reader is an infiltration expert, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: You're a killer for hire in the city of Los Santos and your about to be introduced to the most powerful and dangerous gang in the city.





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolling into the story with a hit to kind of give you an idea of what reader does.

You tossed the tennis ball in the air and whacked it at the blonde bimbo on the other side of the court. You were posing as a rich snob to get close to your target, some head of a company with a little too much money in his pockets. One of his partners had hired you to take him out. He told you that if you were quick and efficient, some of the dead man's money might float your way. You had dressed up for this job in a skimpy two piece tennis outfit and a blonde wig that was in a long ponytail. You had done your best to appear as the targets ‘type’; Female, blonde, and skinny. All with the hopes of getting him alone to stick the needle of poison that you had up your skirt into him. The poison is simply a concentrated form of alcohol that would make victim injected with it seem like they had an alcohol overdose. You had received it from one of the guys in the underground that you bought most of your “tools” from. You also had a pistol in your tennis bag that you hadn't planned on using, but you figured better safe than sorry. After you'd injected the target the drug would knock him out, and you’d run out crying and begging for someone to call the cops. After that you would sneak out of a back door before the police showed. Easy job. The hard part was not breaking the target's hand when he slid it up your skirt to touch you. Your face turned red with anger before you remembered you had a job to do and got a hold on yourself. you remind yourself to think of the money. Think of the money. It took an hour and a couple of drinks but you finally had his tongue down your unfortunate throat. You would have to drink three bottles of mouthwash to get the taste of wine out. Resisting the urge to gag and kick his shins. You got him to his bed room and slammed the door, shoving him on the bed. He wolf whistled and you gave a goofy forced smile. You dropped to your knees and gagged when he pulled down his pants. You let him enjoy his moment of believing he was getting a blow job, before driving the needle into his left thigh. He immediately pulled away when he realized what you had done, but it was too late. You had injected him with the poison, raising his blood alcohol level higher that of what someone would survive. You stood and put yourself between the door and the target. He struggled and tried to stand and pull up his shorts, but you kicked him back down onto the bed. He immediately started vomiting and blacking out. You waited for him to seize before running out of the smelly room. With false tears streaming down your face you cried out,  


“Quick! Call the police! He’s not breathing!” Panic ensued at the party. You slinked over to your bag after telling two other girls the story, 'he just started vomiting and passed out!’. Grabbing your bag and when no one was looking, you booked it. You jumped onto the motorcycle you had hidden behind a nice shrub. Quickly stuffing the tennis back away and throwing on your huge black leather jacket and black helmet, you took off into the night. Distantly you could hear the sounds of police sirens.  
You parked your bike in your buildings garage. Locking the cage area ment for vehicles you took the tennis bag upstairs to your apartment. It was two bedrooms and two bathrooms apartment. One bathroom was beside the kitchen, and it’s where your cats litter box was kept. The other bathroom was luxurious, with a huge jetted tub and big a hot shower. Your bedroom was nothing special, a queen size bed, a desk with a laptop, and a cat tree. The second bedroom was full of exercise equipment and weapons.  


Entering your apartment you locked the door and hung up the jacket before peeling off the skimpy tennis outfit. It was 120$ for barely any fucking fabric. You tossed it in the laundry and wondered if you could sell it online, since you never planned to wear it again. The wig you were more careful with, setting it gently on one of the mannequin heads in your closet. You ran you hand over your sweaty shaved head, your hair had started to spike again and you were silently debated shaving it again when your cat wandered over, meowing a greeting. Your cat was a ginger tom you had affectionately named, Ginger. You gave him a quick pet before picking him up. He was missing his right eye and had a stub of a tail and scars all over his back legs, and was completely missing his hind left leg. You didn’t know if he had been hit by a car, abused, or mauled by a dog when you had found him but you brought him to vet who recommended that since he was a stray that he put him down, but of course you couldn’t let the vet do that. You told the vet that you’d pay for surgery if he could save the little guy, now here you are a year later.  


Yawning you set him on the kitchen counter while you got his dinner from the fridge, his fancy chicken and beef wet food that he got every night. He was purring and watching you intensely while you opened it and pet him every so often. You dumped it in his bowl and passed it to him. You pulled out the spaghetti you had made yesterday for yourself and warmed it up. Realizing with a shiver that you were only in underwear, you went to your room, losing the push up bra you instead put on a huge nirvana T shirt and baggy sweats. On the way back to the microwave Ginger meowed at you, which you imagined was his way of complimenting you. Smiling you scratched his head and gave him a little kiss before getting your spaghetti.  
After dinner you curled up with him in your bed and thought about all the money you’d get tomorrow.


	2. Payday For a Natural Pickpocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a born pickpocket, what else can you say?

You had stopped for coffee on the way to the office where your client was to pay you. You had on a beanie, an orange hoodie, jeans, sunglasses, and had an empty blue backpack that you planned on putting the money in. You sipped your coffee and walked through the spinning door of the building. You knew you’d get weird looks by how you were dressed but you didn’t give a shit, you were about to be rich.  
Well, richer. The upfront pay you had gotten was $1,500, which you had used for your outfit, poison, and the tennis bag. It wasn’t enough to pay for your time and the gross sexual harassment from the target, that’s why you were back for the real money today. $50,000. Now maybe that might not seem like much, but it would cover rent for more than a year. You also already had money from bigger jobs in the past to buy other shit. But hey money is money and you can never have too much, especially when your doing a job you love.  


“Oh hello how may I-” The receptionist paused for a long moment, looking you up and down. “Oh you’re here for Mr. Parks, right? I’ll let him know your here.” She began to type at her computer. “6th floor, last door on the left.” The front desk lady had absolutely recognized you, your client probably told her an odd guest would be coming in today. His name was on the door to his office, ‘Ritchard Parks.’ The door was open.  


“(Y/n)! Come in. Close the door.” Parks face was pale and he was pacing. He probably had some sort of fucking guilty conscious problem, you thought about how guilty clients are the worst. After you closed the door he pointed at the briefcase on his ugly glass desk. You popped it open to look, “50,000 for your job.” he said. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed the news page open on his computer, it was a report on the targets death. ‘Young millionaire dies young and suddenly from alcohol overdose last night.’ You tried not to smile, it was just so easy. You picked up a bundle of money and flicked through it, absently counting the bills. You could seriously feel how tense Parks was it fucking choked the atmosphere in the room. You didn’t really feel like dealing with him flipping out about something or other, the poor fucker probably thought you were going to kill him, or something. You only did your job, you didn’t usually kill for no reason, especially when the front desk lady had obviously taken your picture and you were wearing some easily identifiable clothes. You had a million reasons to not kill this dumbass.  


“Don’t freak out.” You looked at him and moved slowly around the desk. “I’m just taking off my backpack and I’m dumping my money into it.” He nodded quickly, and let out a noise of acknowledgement. You dumped the cash into your pack, quickly zipping it up and clipping it shut. You look up at him and he tenses, you roll your eyes. “Oh lord Parks. You’ll never see me again if you chill the fuck out and don’t worry, i’m untraceable. You will never see me again, as long as you keep your mouth shut and forget all about this.” You walk back to the door and as you pass him you awkwardly pat his shoulder. “Nice working with ya, Parks.”  


That was probably the worst interaction of your entire life. Yikes, to the max. You couldn't wait to get home and have some wine and sit in the bath for an hour before you counted your money and started to store and clean it.  


You had gotten totally lost in your thoughts of what you were going to do with the money, when you collided someone in the lobby after getting off the elevator. You shoved the stranger away out of instinct, before landing backwards on your ass. Your sunglasses had managed to bounce off your face when you hit the ground, leaving you squinting against the florescent lights of the lobby trying to see the dumbass who ran into you.  


“Oh- sorry! Sorry let me-” The stranger stuttered out, there was an odd pause before you felt your glasses shoved back onto your face and you were pulled to your feet again by sudden hands. The stranger released you from their grip, “God I am really sor-”  


“Gavin! C'mon man!” Someone behind you yelled, cutting off the stranger. The stranger apologized again quickly before running to the elevator behind you. What an odd fucking day indeed.  


On the way home you opened the wallet you had pickpocketed from the dude. Gavin Free, huh. Maybe you’d return the wallet to him at some point, or maybe you’d sell it to some guy who steals identities, or whatever.  


That night, after you had a bath, some wine, counted your money, and fed Ginger You were laying on your worn leather couch with Ging curled up and purring in your lap while you watched cheesy crime shows on TV. Your TV was a large flat screen that was geared up with various game consoles and a shelf full of movies.  


You had just started to doze off, when a hard knock came from the door. With an agitated groan you set Ginger on the ground and grabbed one of your pistols from the kitchen drawer and had just looked out the peephole when the rude knocking came again.  


“Are you sure this is it?” someone from outside said.  


“Yeah, I’m fucking sure. If she doesn’t come to the door we break it down.” Three. Masculine. The tallest of them has some freaky ass skull face paint, another is ginger and buff, the last guy is the fucking guy that had walked into you that morning. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at the trio in pure annoyance. You opened the door with the chain still on, leaving only a small crack for them to see you inside.  


“Hello?” You grumbled at them, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” You accidentally yawned with the question, fucking wine had to just start to knock you out.  


“Do you know who we fucking are, you fucking bitch?” the ginger haired one of them growled, you saw his gun sticking out haphazardly from his belt, obviously in some attempt to seem intimidating.  


“No.” You try to not smirk “Well, actually, I know Gavin.” The gingers brows furrowed as he glared to his side at Gavin. The ginger looked like he was going to crash through your door, your door that had a thick layer of metal inside the middle that prevented fuck wads like him and his friends from coming through it, bullets or otherwise.  


“Actually, hold on. I got somethin for you.” You closed the door and quickly got Gavins wallet from your desk. On the way back to the door you shoved your pistol into the butt of your sweats. You took the chain off before throwing open the door and tossing the wallet at Gavin. “Catch!” You said as you threw it. He squawked and caught it as it hit his chest.  


“Oh, thanks, I guess?” He said and looked confusingly from you to the angry red head. You shrugged, your lips twitched with the urge to smirk.  


“Old habits die hard, sorry about lifting it from you.” You couldn't help the amusement that dripped from your voice. The ginger put his hand on his gun, making you uneasy enough to put your hands behind your back, and wrap your fingers around the pistol.  


“I still say we kill her.” You felt anger roll through you and growled at him,  


“Them.” You stared daggers at him, you swore that if he drew his gun you’d shoot him in the throat. “Why?” you hissed, “I gave him his fucking wallet back. It was an accident, I swear.” You figured you were going to have to kill these guys. God what a mess that was going to be in the hallway, your landlord would probably make you pay the cleaners that he hired.  


Ginger, your sweet little cat, your good little boy, decided right then to get curious enough to come check out the situation. He came and sat right between your feet, and let out a long ‘mrowwwwww?’ At the uninvited guests.  


The guy who had just threatened to kill you made a face of what you thought was disgust, before glancing at Gavin. “God damn it Ginger” You hiss when the cat tries to go into the hall way, you try to keep him inside with your feet before releasing the gun behind your back, letting it fall back into your ass crack, to pick him up as he keeps meowing curiously at the people at your door. “Are we done here? It’s like 11pm and you guys look like you’ve got somewhere more important to be.” The redhead shakes his head, and begins to draw the weapon. You wince and put your hand behind your back, holding Ginger under one arm. He stops when Gavin puts a hand on his shoulder, and you don’t make anymore moves to draw your gun.  


“They didn’t take anything, let’s just go Micool.” You cocked your head at Gavin’s accent, curious you may have been but you felt the ebb of the night and wine creep back in and caused you to yawn again. You decided it was best left an unanswered question.  


“Good night. Don’t come back.” You tried to say the second part with as much venom as possible before you closed the door with your foot. You watched them leave through the peephole before triple checked the locks and tossing your pistol back on the kitchen table. You carried Ginger back to bed and flopped down with him. You two curled up and to no one in particular you said,  


“What a weird day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of chapters done already, so i'll try to spread out posting them to once a week


	3. No Big Deal

You tapped your foot impatiently. Your landlord was supposed to arrive like, an hour ago to collect your rent. Honestly, what’s the point of having rent on time if your lazy ass landlord isn’t even going to show up to get it. God you hated his office, it’s windowless and stuffy and dusty and the walls were an ugly yellow brown that had not probably been cleaned in years. You were ready to walk out, when the door swung open. “Sorry I’m late. There was a massive car pile up on the highway.” Your landlord, who was affectionately known as Tony, said as he set a laptop on his desk and flopped into his chair.  


“About time, and I guess that sucks.” Tony wasn't his real name, he just looked like one. He had a big belly and a goatee with a receding hairline. “Do you have any jobs for me?” You asked calmly, pretending like you weren't about to lose your shit and leave. You placed your rent check next to him, your rent was half of what an average person would have to pay, since you did odd jobs for Tony and his ‘friends’ as well as the fact tony liked you like family, or something.  


“Let’s see.” He started scrolling through his computer. “Got quite a few pricey missing persons cases-” You groan and cut him off,  


“You mean missing bodies. You know that those people are always dead. Next.” Tony tsked at you,  


“Awright, how about a rival gang gig where you act as an extra gun.”  


“Boring.” You say plainly  


“Picky cunt…” Tony mumbled. “Oh hey, looks like there’s a price on your head.”  


“Of course there is. How much?” You snort.  


“$2,000.” Tony reads.  


“Pfft, Jeez. I’m worth wayyyyyyyy more than that. The barricades and surveillance in this fucking building is worth more than that.” Tony shrugged.  


“What about those guys that came to your apartment door?” Tony asked and you slumped. “It looks like one of them is the,” He Tony paused while he probably pulled up the security footage from your floor. “ -motherfucking Vagabond. Christ why did the Vagabond come to your door? Did they want the money that you have on your head?” Tony looked at you with deep concern.  


“It was something really, really stupid, Tony. There isn’t anything to worry about, wait. Didn’t they kill the fuckin doorman?” You tried to change the subject. “That’s why I told you to hire a bouncer or two as doormen!” Tony gave you an intense look of concern, and you deflated into your chair even more.  


“Listen. I promise those asses are not a problem.” You tell him quickly. “Also, next time I’ll just have a buzzer or something go off when strangers stop at my floor, or something.” Tony rolled his eyes, he didn't seem pleased with the answer but changed the subject.  


“You know you could pay for a bouncer door man.” Tony said when he looked back at his computer.  


“You know you can kiss my ass?” You chuckled and sighed in relief when Tony rolled his eyes. Tony was silent for a few minutes as he continued to read through whatever he had on his computer screen.  
"Okay, here’s a good one. Rob a bank car. That should get us enough money for two bouncer doorman.” You immediately perked up, you hadn’t had a fun robbery job like that for a while.  


“Oooh sounds simple. Let me see.” You snatched the laptop away from him.  


You wound up spending another hour planning the heist with Tony. Tony was basically useless when it came to the physical part of a heist but was great with information and computers. He kinda was like an estranged uncle who always bought kids candy and gave them money that he had tons of, for some reason. Of course Tony was in reality a businessman, he owned the apartment complex you lived in and the restaurant across the street. The apartment had various mercenaries including yourself but he never disclosed how many lived there or who was one. Also you've always been pretty sure the restaurant is a front. There are mostly normal residents who live in the apartment building, and are good cover for the shady shit that happens around the place. Like the doorman going missing and Tony spending three hours bleaching the carpets in the lobby. You knew most of the other residents were lower class families or refuges from abuse or illegal, Tony was a very kind man, despite his work with gangs and such. He loved to protect people and he loved being the odd landowner who bought Christmas presents for residents who didn’t have the money to buy them themselves, even though you were pretty sure the man didn't celebrate Christmas himself. Tony’s only blood family was his sister who also lived in the apartments and ran the restaurant across the the street, you didn’t see her much but when you did she was very nice to you.  


You finally sit back, letting the chair creak. “Easy enough. I’ll get it when it passes through in a few weeks. I’ll meet you at the warehouse after I’ve lost the police.”

 

That very night as you laid in bed, you swore when you heard something in the living room. Instinctively you pat your hand around in search of Ginger to make sure that it wasn’t him tripping or falling on something, and when he just so happened to be curled up by your knees. You swore to yourself, Son of a fucking bitch, someone was in your fucking apartment. Useless fucking security equipment. You slid out of bed and pretended to use the bathroom. On the flush of the toilet you twisted the silencer onto a pistol that you had grabbed before going into the bathroom. You slunk back to your bed, the door to you room was open only a small amount, and your place was pitch black. You slid over to your desk where you kept your night vision goggles and tried to be as silent as possible with searching around for them blindly in the darkness. Unfortunately, while bumbling around in the dark you knocked some books off where ever they had been precariously placed and they fell with loud thudding noises. Swearing you whip around, blindly pointing your gun at the direction of the door to the living room, and slowly started moving for it. Reaching out, you turned on the light of the living room. And low and behold, there stood the same fucker with face paint that had come to the door with the other two a week ago. You felt a snarl rise up in your throat when you spoke, “What the fuck are you doing back here?” He didn’t have a weapon drawn and you had your pistol pointed at his head, you had the upper hand.  
“Shit.” He swore under his breath, he was smirking. “Well I was supposed to stealthily leave you a note with a job offer, but we can do this instead.” You hadn’t heard him speak the last time he was here, on hearing his voice you knew for a fucking fact that he was the Vagabond. He moved for his chest pocket and you shouted.  


“HANDS UP!” You barked at him and he innocently he put his up,  


“Geez sorry, I was getting the note my boss wrote for you.” You slunk forwards, only just really realising how tall and muscular he was compared to you. By no means were you short but you weren't particularly tall either. You made sure to keep an arm's length away from him. You were faster than him without a doubt, but he’d have a good shot at winning if he wanted to wrestle the gun from your hands.  


“Which pocket?” You hissed at him, and his smirk widened,  


“Getting a little handsy, are we?” He had a very odd tone to his voice that you couldn't place. You only glared, and he rolled his eyes. “My chest pocket.” You quickly slipped your hand in and pulled out what was inside. It was a wrinkled business card, on one side it said “DEAR (Y/N)” in sloppy handwriting that looked like a child's. You glanced at the Vagabond and pressed your gun against his chest, “Don't move or I'm going to kill you.” He chuckled and put his hands on his head, he didn’t appear to be worried in the least about your gun pressed against his sternum. You looked at the note and read silently yourself. “WE HAVE A PROPOSAL. BIG JOB. WORTH MILLIONS. YOU IN OR OUT?” There was a phone number underneath the uppercase letters.  


“My boss looked into you, he thinks you could be a very valuable member of the Fakes.” The Fakes. You knew the name, everyone did. They were a break away of the Gang Rooster Teeth. You squinted at him and spoke softly,  


“I didn't know the Fakes were recruiting.” The Vagabonds smirk turned into a grimace.  


“We’ve made a special opening for you, we nee- want an infiltrations expert.” the Vagabond paused and shifted on his feet, he spoke gently, as if he was choosing his words extremely carefully. “We’ve….. heard about your past experiences with gangs. And are willing to help you with that, if you’ll join us.” You flinched at the mention of your past that you've tried so hard to bury.  


“How do i know that this isn't a trap? Or just someway to get back at me for lifting that Gavins wallet?” You hissed and the Vagabond grinned again, face paint making it a wicked smile.  


“Most of us are over it, with the importance of you joining our team for this heist. I’m not really the deal maker here, so you’ll have to call my boss on that number if you really want to know anything else.” He paused to shift on his feet. “I should probably be on my way.” The way he shifted on his feet told you one of two things; he either had to use the bathroom, or his back was beginning to hurt from standing. You tilted your head and stepped back, keeping a gun trained on his chest.  


“How did you even get in my house?” Your eyes flicked toward the still closed and barricaded door. The Vagabond gestured to the big window that looked out from the living room. It was wide open. You gritted your teeth, “Oh.”  


“You might want to get that fixed.” He began to approach the open window, still facing you with hands resting on his head. “Well, I must bid you adieu. We hope to hear from you soon.” And in a quick motion, he jumped out the window. Suddenly hanging onto the rope that he used to quickly climb out of sight, and presumably to the roof. You closed the window, slamming it loudly. The lock on it was already broken, from what you didn’t remember. You seethed with anger about the break in, it was unnecessary especially for such a powerful gang. In annoyance you glanced at the crumpled card in your hand that had the phone number printed on it. The Vagabonds, boss’s, phone number. Jesus christ, what have you gotten into?


	4. Kind of a Big Deal

It took you a day and a half before you caved in and called the number on the card. You couldn't stop your curiosity, even though you knew better than to get involved with big gangs like the Fakes. You’d heard about the Fakes, basically everyone in Los Santos knew them. They were a break away of Rooster Teeth, one of the most dangerous gangs in America, for fucks sake. The Fakes were a very tightly woven gang and getting in was invite only. You didn’t know what their initiation involved but it was probably gruesome, for Rooster teeth the first of many steps is to get their logo tattooed somewhere on your body. It wasn’t widely known what the Fake did to new members but for such a powerful and secretive group it could only be something painful.

You dialed the number and the phone rang twice before someone answered  


“This is The King.” In an emotionless voice. You had to bite your lip to not snort, you had completely forgotten that the leader of the Fakes considered himself the ‘King of Los Santos.’  


“Uh well hi.” You tried very hard not to giggle or stutter. “This is (y/n). Calling about the job offer the Vagabond so kindly informed me of.” Sarcasm dripped like venom from your words, there was a sound of movement from the other side of the phone.  


“I’ve been waiting for you call, (y/n). We were worried you wouldn't RSVP. So, what makes you think you’re good enough for the Fakes?” The question made you silently groan in annoyance, and roll you eyes.  


“Well, for starters you sent the Vagabond to me, to tell me that you wanted me.” You said dryly. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.  


“...Good point. Alright here’s the deal.” The King dropped the act. “There’s a ship full of gold, cash, and gems. It’s heavily guarded and they know the faces of about everyone on the Fakes crew. Making it impossible for us to get anywhere near it without everything going into lock down. Here’s what we need; an infiltrations expert who can get close enough to the security system so our computer experts can upload a virus and shut the system down.” You knew immediately why they wanted, and needed you. You could basically dress up as anyone and get away with it, nobody knew who you really were. Even the name the King pen knew you as was a lie. Everyone who knew who you were called you that, even though it was a lie. The job did sound really appealing, but you knew you weren’t a real member of the Fakes, while this made you valuable for this mission you knew this also made you expendable.  


“What’s the catch? I get I’m useful, but what about after the virus is live? I’d just be liability after that, since your crew can get in and with me dressed as one of the guards, I’d just be a casualty, purposefully or not.” You felt a sour taste on your tongue, it was the taste of betrayal  


“That’s why, we want you to officially join us. We have two months to be fully prepared for this heist, and I want you to permanently join us. Someone with your skills would be a valuable permanent member of the crew. I’m offering you a chance to get in with the biggest gang in the city.” The King sounded genuine, way to genuine. “I’d love to speak with you in person. How about you get dinner and drinks with me, Gavin, Mogar, and the Vagabond.” Well that escalated quickly, you thought.  
“That sounds like a terrible idea.” You snort, “If Mogar is the redhead that came to my door he’s probably going to kill me. And the fucking Vagabond? You must think i’m an idiot.” You stayed calm even with your biting words. You didn’t want to insult him, you just were being honest. He seems like the type to appreciate honesty.  


“You make fair points, believe me I know what you think about them, they’re pretty terrifying. But they wouldn’t go against my orders.” The King paused and you heard something that sounded like paper rustling. “We’ll go somewhere where no one will recognize us or bother us and we can have a drink and discuss this further. I have a place where we can rent the place for the evening. Everything will be on me.”  


“Where would you have in mind?” You were genuinely curious about where he thought would be a safe place to eat, it would probably be a place in the heart of Fake territory, a place where assassins could go missing without a trace or witnesses.  


“Tony’s place” You could hear the smirk in his voice, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. Tony’s place, the place across the street from where you lived. Of course he knew about that place.  


“You know what, King? You got a deal. We can meet there and discuss this more. I need a time and a date.”  


There was a pause from the kings end, probably thrown off by the fact you had burst out laughing.  


“Tonight, we’ll be there at 7:00pm sharp, tonight.” You raised a brow at the suddenness of his plans. You didn’t actually have anything going on today  


“Alright. You’ll know me when you see me.” You said.  


“See you tonight.” The king hung up. 

You wondered what the fuck is going on in your life? You called Tony an hour later, and sure enough he confirmed that the Fakes were renting the place that night, and that you were invited.  
You took your sweet time choosing an outfit. You choose a blue button up and gray jeans. You put in green eye contacts and put on a blue and black wig that went to just below your ears. You didn’t leave for the restaurant until 6:55, on the way out you gave a small wave to the door man, he was an ex Latin King who was two months out of jail. He was big and strong looking and being a doorman looked like a good cover job. He probably sold drugs or something if he worked for Tony. You couldn’t lie, he looked nice in the suit.  


You arrived a minute before 7. You had never actually been inside Tony’s restaurant, and you were surprised at the fact that there was actually a kitchen staff. You knew the older woman was Tony’s sister, Roberta. As soon as she saw you she came over and hugged you, she was short woman chin barely up to your chest.  


“Darling! I never see you! Are you here for your meeting yes? Mister Geoff has had a table chosen for you. This way this way.” You didn’t know who Geoff was, probably the name that the King had given the staff. Roberta basically shoved you into your seat at the table, it was round with five seats. “You still like red wine yes, yes? Mister Geoff said get drinks for everybody ready before they arrived, I will be right back with drinks yes.” she scurried off and left you alone at the table. You weren't alone long because almost as soon as she left, the Fakes arrived. You had never seen the Kingpen before, but you knew who he was immediately due to the fact you had already met the other three. The Vagabond had dark makeup around his eyes, and faded makeup on the rest of his face. His blonde hair up in a ponytail. He stared at you with blue eyes that were highlighted by the dark eye makeup. It made you almost uncomfortable they way he stared you down. You were jerked away from his gaze by the same voice you had spoken to over the phone.  


“Evening (y/n). I hope you have not been waiting long.” The King pen wore a very nice black and white suit and had a curly mustache. He walked over and took a seat across from you.  


“I just arrived myself.” You glanced at the other three who talked amongst themselves before sitting at the table. Gavin sat between The King and Michael, while the Vagabond sat between you and The King. You felt extremely uneasy, it more than likely showed on your face because the King hushed the other three.  


“Alright, (y/n). You can call me Geoff, this guy is Mogar.” He pointed his thumb at the red head “You know theses other two.” He reached across the table, hand out. You immediately shook it.  


“Geoff, huh? By chance is it spelled with a G?” You smirked, Roberta had pronounced it wrong. The King grinned.  


“Ding ding, we have a winner.” The Vagabond leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.  


“Congrats on being the first person to guess that right.” Vagabond commented. Drinks then came to the table.  


“Hello darlings, are we ready to order?” She set two beers next to Michael and Gavin before placing your wine in front of you. She placed a whisky in front of Geoff and some other type of beer in front of the Vagabond.  


“I’m not sure we’re quite ready yet.” Geoff commented as he looked at Gavin who was flicking through the menu clearly trying to make a fast decision.  


“Of course of course! I come back when you are ready!” And with that the short woman almost seemed to skip back to the kitchen. You hesitantly took a sip of your wine.  


“So, about the heist. What exactly would you plan on me doing?”  


Geoff glanced at Gavin again before looking at you.  


“We’re going to set you up with a fake identity, you’ll be posing as a security officer with the sole task of monitoring the security cameras. There will be approximately four to five other Security officers monitoring cameras beside you, you can choose to kill them or just secretly put the wireless chip into the computer system, it’ll be up to you and the situation. Once the virus is uploaded, Gavin will have access to the whole system.” Geoff looked a Gavin who was still looking at the menu.  


“GAVIN!” Mogar barked and jabbed him in the side, making him visibly jump and let out some kind of squawk. The Vagabond let out a chuckle as Gavin cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.  


“Oh uh, um, well after that I’ll be leading you back out through your comms. But during I won't be able to contact you, so you’ll have to learn the lay out to the place beforehand.” Gavin wouldn’t directly look at you and it was a little irritating. Gavin looked at Geoff, “I’m ready to order now.” He let out a nervous laugh and looked at Mogar. Mogar, when not looking at Gavin or Geoff, glared at you. You figured that he was going to be the toughest to deal with due to him clearly having a grudge against you.  
Geoff waved Roberta back over so everyone could order. Gavin went first, then Geoff, then the Vagabond. You had been reading through the drink menu when you noticed the Vagabond was talking to you, he had an uncomfortably genuine smile on his face.  


“And what will you be having, little lady?” You knew without looking that Roberta lost her smile. You hit your fist harder than you probably should of on the table.  
“Please for fucks sake, i’m not a girl. I'm not a guy.” You sucked in a breath of air and your eyes flicked toward Geoff and spoke softly “Only use male or female or whatever the fuck pronouns when i’m undercover.” Silence washed over everyone for a beat, before Geoff nodded.  


“Okay.” The subject wasn’t brought up again, and nobody referred to you as anything but they. Slowly through the night everything got more comfortable. Everyone was surprisingly friendly to you, even Mogar after a couple of beers started warming up to you. You picked up pretty quickly on the fact that he was just brash and loud. Gavin went from being quite and shy into an arrogant prick, you also pin pointed his accent as British. The Vagabond was also pretty friendly, he was creepy and intimidating, but still somehow managed to be friendly.


	5. Truck Hiest and Some Fun

The day after your dinner with the Fakes you were absolutely fucking out of it and hung over. You woke up late in the afternoon, which was very unusual for you. But so was dinner and drinks with crime lords and staying out till three in the morning, so in retrospect the late wake up was justified. Ginger let out a purr of good morning when you sat up in your bed and lifted his head momentarily to meet your hand that had went to pet him before laying his head back down to go back to sleep. You wish you could also lay back down but you kind of had a bank truck to high jack. 

The next two days you spent preparing for the heist. You decided to give your head a shave before you got your outfit together. Black hoodie, jeans, shoes, gloves, and mask. Your black mask was a guy faux mask with gold facial hair. Super inconspicuous as always of course. You gave Tony a call before you headed out, to let him know you were leaving and activating your earpiece.

You took a cheap unmarked car from the garage of your building that Tony had gotten for this heist and parked it in the middle of the one way road the truck was supposed to come through before you went to hide in some bushes and set up your sniper.

“I’ve been tracking the truck, it’s heading to your location as we speak. Confirmed two guards in the driver's seat and front passenger's, unknown if that’s all.” Tony told you through your earpiece and you clicked your tongue and double checked your rifle before setting it up.

“I should be able to get a shot through the passengers, I’ll try and line it up so I kill two birds with one stone. Keep me posted.” You choose to keep radio silent as Tony continued to update you on the trucks location about every minute. Eventually the truck became visible to you. You watched as the truck slowed to a stop upon seeing the trashed car in the road. As soon as you decided it was going slow enough that it wouldn't ram through the shit car, you took your shot. The passenger window shattered as probably the passengers skull did, you heard a scream from the driver and the truck jerked forwards, slamming into the crappy car. You swore and leapt up, throwing your sniper over your shoulder and pulling out a tec-9.

“Get out of the vehicle!” You barked at the man in the driver's seat. You ran around the front, behind the smashed little car, gun trained on the front window where the struggling driver was. You got around before the driver did, you flung open the door. “Get the fuck out!” You commanded. The driver obeyed almost immediately, falling onto the ground in a coughing fit, the man was covered in blood, you figured he had taken the bullet but it was lodged somewhere not instantly fatal. You kicked him with your foot, “Go, move.” He tried to stand and stumbled towards the smashed car, he stumbled back to the ground, and when he tried to stand again you shot him in the back of the head and neck, blowing his brains all over the wrecked car and his body crumpled onto the hood. You ran back around to where the passenger, whose head had exploded when you sniped him through the window was. You yanked his crumpled corpse out of the car and managed to drag him half a foot before just leaving him at the tire of the smashed car. You jump in the passenger seat and look through the window where the money was kept, as well as sometimes other guards. It had been very quiet back there, and a quick check left it very obvious that there had only been two guards.

“T, all guards are down. How to I remove the tracking device?” You let him guide you through the disabling and removal of the Gps the truck had. You knew once the tracker was out, you’d have to move quickly because the police would be notified of the missing tracker. So before you begun you pulled the truck away from the smashed car and crumpled bodies and turned it around. Then hosed the bodys and car with gas before throwing a couple of sticky bombs into the car. 

Once removing the GPS, you tossed it in the car as well. You lit the gas and bolted for the truck. As soon as the truck was moving, you activated the bombs. You enjoyed the sweet sound of the explosion behind you as you stepped on the gas. Taking as many backroads as possible before arriving at an ‘abandoned’ warehouse that Tony owned and used as car storage, as well as various other things. Tony was there, as well as some other men.

Tony hobbled out of his office as you pulled inside.

“(Y/n)! You did a great job- oh no! are you hurt?” Tony seemed to panic when he saw the blood on your gloves and coat. You shrugged him off. 

“I shot a dude and his brains went all over the car, none of this is mine.” Tony visibly relaxed, and out of the corner of your eye you saw one of the men recoil at the sight inside of the car. 

“Thank fuck.” Tony went around you towards the truck. “Alright you know the drill, we’re gonna liquidate the money and Yada yada yada, once that’s done you’ll get paid.” You nodded and stretched, rolling your shoulders.

“Yeah yeah, i got it. I’m gonna head off. Talk to you fuckers later.” You mumbled before heading over to your motorbike Tony had brought to the warehouse for you. You put on some headphones and waited maybe an hour before you left, just to be sure the cops had not followed you into the area. You had also taken everything with blood on it off and given it to Tony, who would made sure the evidence was cleaned off before it was returned to you. 

You thought about going home, but after you took a couple of backroads you decided it was time to get a good, long drive in. You kept within the speed limits for a while, before beginning to speed and weave through traffic. The police in Los Santos didn't really give a shit about you unless you opened fire or blew something up, stuff like speeding and reckless driving was mostly ignored. After fucking around on the city streets for a while you hit the highway and decided to head out of town for the night. Easily going over 100mph for hours.

inevitably, you had to stop for gas. Finding a random and empty looking gas station, you pulled in. You fiddled with the machine and filled your bike before heading inside, craving candy or sweets of some kind. There were two other people in the gas station, the clerk and a tall redhead. You didn't give the two any thought and went right for the candy aisle. Almost the same second you started looking at candy, the red head shouted,

“EMPTY THE REGISTER!” After your moment of surprise and mild confusion, you peaked over the shelf and tilted you head, the tall redhead, who appeared to be a woman, had a gun pointed at the panicking clerk. After a moment of quietly watching the woman rob the place you smirked, and spoke,

“Hey person robbing the place,” The lady turned around, obviously surprised at the presence of someone else in the store, she obviously somehow missed when you entered the shop. You picked up the entire box of (Favorite/candy) from the shelf and waved it in the air, showing it to her. “Don’t mind me, i’ll just be taking these.” You moved quickly and tried not to laugh as you ran out the door. You stuffed the candy into your bike bag, threw on your helmet and took off, a mess of laughter and giggles. This brought you back to one of your first robberies, way back when you ran with a group of highschool friends. Not only had your group robbed the place of money, but you had all also grabbed as much candy, soda, and chips as you could carry before piling into a truck and taking off to a beach. In a similar fashion as all those years ago, you headed to a nearby beach and through your stuff down on the rocks before cracking open the candy. You also just so happened to stumble across a group of people having a party. And in proper fashion, you robbed them of their beer and killing them all with some easy headshots. The beer was cheap shit, but it still got you drunk. Drunk enough to feel like stripping your lower half and wading into the water was the best idea. You fucked around the dark beach for a while, before finding and promptly setting an abandoned shack on fire with the beer you didn’t drink as the starter. You would of roasted marshmallows if you had any. You let yourself dry out and just as you started to get your boots back on, you heard the sounds of sirens. You decided, in a moment of drunk clarity, to toss the cooler, that was still full of cheap alcohol, into the fire. You threw off the lid, dumped out the remaining ice water, smashed a couple of the bottles inside, and sent it down a slope into the building. The sudden extra fuel caused the side of the old rotting building to give way, sending up smoke and sparks into the night air. You felt really happy, damn did you love setting shit on fire. Unfortunately you could see the lights from the cop cars and fire trucks in the distance and knew it was time to bail. You sat on your bike, and decided that you had the perfect view of the fire and that you had to take a picture. You took a photo of just the fire, before taking a selfie with it behind you. You sped off, the sounds of sirens easily being lost to the distance and sound of the bikes motor roaring.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, you got another call from the Kingpen, who was apparently known as Geoff.  


“Hello?” You hadn't looked at the phone when you picked it up, you were making pot cookies and hadn’t really thought about who could be calling.  


“Afternoon, (y/n).” You had completely forgotten you were supposed to be joining the Fakes and jumped slightly at the sound of the kingpens voice. You felt extreme irritation wash through you when you thought of being dragged away from your cookie batter and day of being baked out of your mind.  


“Afternoon, what do you want?” You bit your lip, should probably not be such an ass when you talked to the king pen and his crew. You were going to get yourself in serious trouble.  


“We were hoping you’d come down today, we would like to start training for this mission. Since you're such an important part of this job we felt like you should be here.” You felt like that sentence was laced with a command and bit your cheek. It absolutely sounded more like a demand than a request to you, and caused you worry about being a part of a gang again. Worry probably wasn't the right word to describe how you felt, most people would describe it as fear. But you weren't most people.  


“Oh, okay. I can meet you in about, an hour. Where would you want me to go?” He gave you an address that you scribbled down as fast as possible. You finished with mixing the batter and shoved it into the fridge before texting Tony where you were going, and when you’d check in with him. You had an established set of code words that you’d use if you were in danger or okay. You worried, you knew that if the Fakes really wanted to get rid of you, there would be nothing Tony could do. But if they wanted money from you, that would be extremely easy and you’d let Tony know with key words. You were fucking terrified of going to the Fakes, but you didn’t want to and didn’t know how to admit it. Ginger meowed at you, probably annoyed at you disturbing him by throwing a shirt on top of him. You went over and removed the shirt from him and scratched his head.  


“Sorry buddy, i gotta head out. Try not to do anything stupid.” You sweetly tell him, and yourself.

You wore a dark green T-shirt, a short brown wig, jeans, and a big leather jacket. You put in Brown eye contacts in and fake glasses on before leaving. You took one of your cheaper cars, it was brown and a two door. It also had a tracker and hidden weapons. You had really gone for the brown aesthetic today.  


You arrived at the address the king pen had given you, it looked like a normal housing complex but you knew for a damn fucking fact that you were neck deep in Fake territory, the entire building probably only had Fake Crew members living in it. You sent Geoff a text, to let him know you’d arrived before stepping into the elevator to head to the third floor, where he had asked you to go. When you arrived you were immediately greeted by a short, muscular person with wild orange and purple hair.  
“Hey, you’re (y/n) right?” You nod and step off the elevator “Awesome, I’m Jeremy. Everybody is in the meeting room, follow me.” he has on and orange jacket and purple jeans to match his hair. He had an extremely positive and friendly demeanor that almost made you relax, until you remembered where you were. A feeling of extreme stress and panic rumbled through you, threatening to spill. You followed silently panicking as Jeremy led you to a meeting room, closing the door behind you leaving you feel trapped in the space. The meeting rooms walls are a soft blue, the floor is wood. The table is gray and takes up most of the physical space of the room, save for the front where everyone in chairs was facing. A light hung above a map of los santos, the map was filled with an assortment of colored pins doting all over the city probably representing territory or the location of a hit. Geoff stood in the front of the room, grinning at you.  


“Ah, (y/n)! So nice of you to make it.” He looked at the others in room, you recognize a couple of them. “Everybody sit down and shut the fuck up so we can get started.” You promptly took a seat beside an oddly familiar redhead as Jeremy grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of you, leaving you feeling even more cramped than before.  


“Alright guys, here's the working plan. (Y/n) is gonna play dress up as this woman.” Geoff pointed to a group of pictures of the same brunete, three seemed to have been taken without her knowledge and the last looked like a license photo. “She’s a high profile security guard living here,” Geoff pointed at an orange pin. “Gavin has already begun the set up of hacking all of her personal information, and in attempt to go unnoticed, we’ll be waiting until the last week before making the switch with our person.” He jabbed a finger at you. “In the meantime, we’ve managed to dig up some blueprints of the cargo ship, everyone will be learning the lay out until it’s the only thing you know. Even then, you will have to be ready to improvise once we’re inside, incase the blue prints are not an exact model.” Geoff pointed at the blueprints, which was tacked up next to the map. “The white string is the path (y/n) will enter through, you will go straight to the control room, and arrive approximately 20 minutes before dinner break, when everyone crams into the mess hall, except for the head of security.” Geoff hits the image of the woman in the face. “And five other security members. Now I’m not gonna lie, these other five are probably going to be strong, so along with the standard equipment that these guards carry, you will also have silencers.” Geoff took a breath and looked at the group, just to be sure everyone was still listening.  


“After dealing with the other guards and the virus has been uploaded, our Computer nerds will lock down the cafeteria, leaving almost every staff member trapped inside.” he pointed at the blueprints, and what was presumably the mess hall. “At this point, (y/n) will go this way,” He points at a blue string. “This loops around to where Team Lil Rage will be going in,” He points at the two pins at the end of the blue string. “Once you meet up with Michael and Jeremy, you will change out of your disguise and help them set bombs on the ship.” Orange string, “Mean while, our team is going to go straight for the loot, we’re going to grab as much as we can get our filthy hands on. If there is time, you guys join us. If not, everybody goes for the escape truck.” Blue pins and yellow string. “Easy million, that about 140,000 each.” Geoff takes a breath and his eyes scan over everyone in the room. “Today everyone should mainly focus on planning and memorizing their job, everyone is going to get one of these blueprints to take home.” He checked his watch, “Shit, i’ve gotta go, you guys get busy with what you need to do.”  


The room was full of chatter as soon as Geoff walked out. Everyone was passed a piece of paper, the blueprints. You studied yours looking at every way in and every way out, wondering what would be best route to take and ignoring the original path Geoff had pointed out. The Red head next to you tapped your shoulder and startled you. “I think I know you.” She had an unusually deep voice that was actually quite soothing. You turned and squinted at her, pretty sure you knew her too but couldn't place her face to a time or place.  


“Didn’t you steal a box of (fav/Candy)?” She asked and immediately you knew why you recognized her, you placed a hand on your forehead, and a huge grin plastered onto your face.  
“Oh my god- yeah I did.” You had met her last night when she was robbing that place! You felt like a moron. “I knew i recognized you- oh my god.” You were losing your shit laughing and she was giggling as well.  
“You had me so confused, I hadn’t seen you pull up or come into the shop- I felt like a fool. I was so confused!” She was full on laughing with you. It was a nice moment, laughing about the nonsense that had happened to you when you were on your ‘heist high’.  


“Hey you wanna see what else I did that night?” You pulled your phone out of your pocket when she nodded, still chuckling. You unlocked it and quickly swiped through it to get to your recent photos, tapping on the one of the fishing building burning.  
“I robbed these people of their cooler, it was full of shitty but still relatively strong beer, and after getting bored of drinking, and I was kinda wet from playing in the water, so I set this old place on fire with the beer to dry off. It was fucking gorgeous.” You were rambling, but this woman seemed pretty amused with your story.  


“That is a pretty picture. You should send it to me.” She suggested it in a very friendly manner, and before you could ask, “Gavin and our tech team keeps our phones and shit pretty secure, no worries.” She smiles and you cave, she puts her number into your phone and hands it back you.  


“Oh Jack? I like that.” You grin and she shrugs.  


“Yeah, it was my name then, and it’s my name now.” You understood what she meant, she had a pretty deep voice and had an adams apple. Not that those were problems, she fucking rocked her look. She had a bob cut with fiery orange hair, a dorky teal hawaiian shirt with flowers and white shorts. She definitely gave off momma bear vibes.  


“That’s fucking awesome, don't meet many people who keep their names when they transition.” You didn’t really meet people in general but you made your point. She grins, absently twirling with her hair.  


“Yeah, people usually take like neutral or whatever fits their pronouns.” Mogar, or Micheal yelled something at Gavin, making Jack roll her eyes and stand, heading out of the room with you in tow, talking about one thing or another. You noticed everyone else crammed onto this red leather couch that you hadn’t noticed when you came in and on floor around it, Michael and Gavin were loudly playing a game or something on the TV.  


Jack was a lot of fun to talk with and you wound up talking to each other for almost an hour, it didn’t take very long to see that she absolutely was the mom friend of the Fakes. She made everyone lunch while you talked basically forced you to not help, even when you repeatedly expressed that you adored cooking, to which she waved off telling you that,  


“No guest in my house cooks!” To which Geoff, who had returned and joined the screaming boys on the couch while Jack had started making lunch, responded loudly with.  


“This is my house.” Jack Cheekily grinned at him.  


“The way I take care of it sure makes it seem like it’s my house.“ You fucking snorted at the King pen when he only reddened in response, the Vagabond patted his back in an attempt to show some kind of sympathy but he was also laughing. Michael and Gavin didn't look away from the game but they both let out an equally horrified groan, you heard Jeremys muffled laughter from the far side out the couch.  


Lunch was spaghetti and fucking delicious. Jack’s an amazing cook and not only made enough for the seven of you, but made extra and insisted you take it home. You opened your mouth to refuse again, thought better of it as Jack shoved the plastic container into your hands and instead said,  


“I’d refuse, but I’d rather take it home in a box than take it home with it shoved down my throat. I’d also hate to insult the lady of this house. ” Everyone laughed and nobody denied it.

You couldn’t believe you had actually enjoyed the day you spent with the Fakes, you had totally not expected the dynamics and surprising kindness that radiated from almost all of them. After Lunch you and Jack joined the guys, who had been playing mario kart. You sat out mostly, watching the chaos that ensued as they played the game. You had honestly been surprised that no one really followed through with preparing for the heist.


End file.
